Golden Hour!
by Seorang Pembuat Fanfic Melayu
Summary: Mengisahkan kisah Ayare, serta rakannya! Ada mengandungi elemen romantik,rasa persahabatan,serta tentang 'misunderstood' dengan sesama sendiri! Enjoyyy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ingatanku Tentangmu Masih Segar, Dan Perasaan Apakah Ini?**

**Ayare P.O.V.**

Langit biru, laut biru.. Tapi, sebenarnya air jernih,kan? Macam mana boleh jadi biru? Kenapa soalan tu ada kat kepala saya?...

Ah! Hiraukan jelah!

Ku lihat ke tingkap, ada imbasan diriku sendiri.. Kenapa aku berambut coklat, bermata hitam, dan kawanku ialah sebuah buku?

"Kringgg" Ah, dah rehat rupanya, … Puas dah melangut kat tepi tingkap kelas tadi.. Harini makan sandwich saje.. Oh ya! Jangan lupa buku!

Aku tiada tempat.. Tempat yang layak untukku hanyalah sebuah pokok yang rendang, dan ada sebuah bangku batu.. Aku ialah seperti seorang yang asing bagi mereka.. Mereka tak kisah pun kalau aku sakit, atau tiada, semuanya sama..Hina sangat ke aku ni?

**Shijimi P.O.V.**

Sedangku jalan menuju ke tempat rehatku bersama beberapa orang dari kelabku yang lain, ternampak pula seorang perempuan yang seperti kesunyian, serta berada dibawah pokok. Mungkin aku patut sapa dia?

"H-hai!"

Serta merta dia merendahkan buku yang dibacanya keparas matanya yang hitam itu.

"… Y-ya?" Dia seperti ketakutan.. Dari matanya, seperti terukir kisah yang amat sunyi..

Mungkin aku patut kawan dengannya..

**Ayare P.O.V.**

"Hai! Boleh saya duduk kat sini sekejap?" dia tanya.. Dia kenal aku ke? Dan dia nampak baik dan seorang yang peramah.

"Boleh aje" jawabku.. Sambil tu, tangan yang tengah tulis lagu terus terhenti. Judulnya The World's End.

"Awak Ayare Shizura ke?"

"Ya.. Awak kenal saya ke? Ahh…" terus soalan itu terpacul dari mulutku. Ya Tuhan.. Terus aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan..

"Mestilah! Saya tahu awak sebab awak selalu dapat nombor 1 bila periksa kan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum di hujung bibir. "Ya, tapi,..saya taklah hebat mana, so x yah la nk banggakan saya ni.." Lepas cakap, baru perasan yang ayat yang digunakan agak…kurang ajar.. Sebab berpandukan warna tali leher yang dia pakai, saya tahu dia tua setahun dari saya,… Dia pakai tali leher berwarna merah hati..

" Baiklah.. Jadi, awak buat apa tu?"

"Lagu.. Nak tengok?"

"Ya, boleh juga!" katanya sambil senyum.

Kenapa aku rasa lain dan kenapa aku rasa lebih rapat dengannya? Aku..selesa dengan dia..

**Ryouna P.O.V**

Manalah agaknya Shijimi-kun ni? Ah?! "Hey!"bisikku kepada rakanku yang lain lepas nampak _**Shijimi-kun**_ tu duduk tepi sorang budak pempuan tu. AAAH!SO SWEET! **(1)**

"Ah, Shijimi.."

"Ya?" "Oh, Ayare, ni _**Ryouna-san**_!"katanya.. Hurmm.. Ayare? **(2)**

".." Kenapa dia senyap saja?. Tapi budaknya so _**kawaii-desu**__ betul!_ **(3)**

"Saya..".. Pastu dia lari…

"Ayare!"jerit aku serta Shijimi.

Kenapa dia lari?

**Shijimi P.O.V**

"Oi, Ayare!"

Nampaknya dia masuk tandas perempuan la pulak… Takkanla nk msuk gak?!

"Aku.. AKU TAK LAYAK! KENAPA HARUS DIA?! KENAPA HARUS RYOUNA!?"jeritnya..

Dia kenal Ryouna?! Dan kenapa dia.. jerit sampai macam tu sekali?

"AKU..TAK BOLEH HIDUP MACAM NI!" Air matanya terus mengalir.. Seribu satu pertanyaan ada dikepala…

Mungkin ada sesuatu dengan taliannya dan Ryouna..Ku memalingkan kepala kea rah Ryouna, dan.. Dia tercegat disitu,dan jatuh terduduk diatas kakinya.. Serta-merta dia menangis, dan menutup mukanya, kemudian, lari ke tempat lain..

Kenapa semua ni terjadi?..

**Ryouna P.O.V**

Tak mungkin dia..

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Ayare! Jom main!"

"Jom!"

Aku dan Ayare ialah satu kawan yang baik, hingga pada satu hari,…

"T-tak.. Ia bukan salah say.." _SISH!.. _Kedengaran bunyi sesuatu dilibas.. Aku hanya terdiam, dan aku dengar perbualan itu disebalik pagar kayu.. "KAU JANGAN BERANI NAK PANGGIL AKU 'MAK' LAGI! KAU HANYA BAWAK JAHANAM! KAU TENGOK NI, SAPE YANG PI MAIN DAUN YANG AKU DAH TANAM NI?!"

..Mak? Itu mak dia ke?.. Bukan dia yang pergi ambil daun tu, tapi aku..

Bukannya hanya sekali saja, tapi sebenarnya, dah masuk banyak kali..

Esoknya..

"Ayare! Jom pergi taman!"

"…." Tiada jawapan..

Mungkin dia tiada dirumah harini..

Aku pun pulang ke rumah.. Dan, ada satu surat di peti surat rumahku, bila dibuka, ianya ialah kepada ku, dan penulisnya, Ayare..

'_Kepada Ryouna Takanishi.._

_Ini saya, Ayare! Saya nak cakap ngan awak, yang sebenarnya, dah banyak kali saya kena pukul sebab kita main, sebab awak.. Awak nasib baiklah, sebab awak tak kena.. Senyuman yang saya ukirkan ialah satu penipuan.. Selama ni, saya sayangkan awak, tapi,kenapa kasih sayang tu makin lama makin luntur selepas saya dipukul? Kenapa? Agaknya, setiap kali pukulan yang hinggap di badan saya ni, akan menggugurkan satu kasih sayang pada awak, kan?.. Saya takkan jumpa awak lagi, sebab saya terpaksa,.. Mungkin, kalau awak buat hal nanti,saya kena lagi.. Tolonglah maafkan saya.. Saya menyesal.. Saya akan rindukan awak.. Tapi,. Saya tak tau jika saya nak maafkan awak ke tak.. Jadi, selamat tinggal!_

_Dari, Ayare Shizura..' _

Hati saya berkecai..

Saya mahu lagi berkawan dengannya..

**~FLASHBACK END~**

"Ryouna!" satu jeritan kedengaran.

"Y-ya?"

"Tolonglah beritahu saya, apa kisah awak dengan Ayare! Tolonglah.."

"S-shijimi…"Lalu aku menceritakan semua nya..

**Shijimi P.O.V**

Tak sangka sejarah itu terpahat di hati Ryouna. Dari aku berkawan dengannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, dan kini telah 18 tahun, tak pernah aku tahu kisah itu..

"Shijimi-kun! Apa yang saya patut buat?!..."

"…"

Ianya takkan selesai kalau tak ada jawapan, kan?..

-KE BILIK KELAB-

Semua! Kita ada misi yang perlu diselesaikan!

**Ayare P.O.V.**

Apa yang saya…

…. Tak…..

Awak! Ah, dia dah.. tak ada..

Sejurus itu,..sesuatu seperti memegang bahuku.

"Ayare, jom ke bilik kelab saya.."katanya.. Rupanya, dia.. Apa namanya?..

Dia ada kelab?..

**Harrika P.O.V**

Hui Shijimi!.

Eh,sape lak la yang dia bawak tu?

"Harrika-kun, awak _blushing _ke?" tanya Akemi.

"T-tak! M-mana ada!"

"Yeke?"tanya dia lagi..

"YE la.."

Betulla, rasanya darah menyerbu.. Acer tengok cermin..

Alamak, merahnya! Kenapa ni?!.. Ok Harrika, awak kena tenang..

Rasanya perasaan ni tak pernah ada..

'Tok tok tok' bunyi pintu diketuk..

Ah?!

"M-maafkan say..a.."katanya.. Dia terus blushing pastu pergi kat belakang Shijimi..

"Nape?"tanya Shijimi.

"T..Tak ada apa.."

"Huh? Ok la, semua.. Ni ada pebincangan yang perlu kita bincang..

~SELESAI PERBINCANGAN~

TOKTOKTOK.. "Maafkan saya, Ayare!"

Ryouna..Kenapa dia..menangis sampai macam tu sekali?..

"Ryouna… Saya maafkan awak.."kata budak tu..Nama dia Ayare-chan..

Dia..cantik..

Ah! Kenapa tetiba muncul satu perasaan yang saya tak tau apa namanya, mana datangnya ni!?

"Ayare, ini Akemi-san dan Harrika-kun."

"H-hai.."katanya..

"Hai Ayare! Saya akan panggil awak Ayare-chan sekarang. Awak gred berapa? Saya gred-2!" Si Akemi-san ni senang betul nak cakap ngan orang lain..

"Saya gred-2 juga."kata Ayare-chan

"Harrika-kun pun gred-2. Yui-kun pun sama!"

"Hai!..Saya Yui Kamui.." Budak Yui ni tak 'welcoming' langsung.. Masih lagi tercegat depan komputernya..

Semua orang dalam kumpulan kami bergredkan-2. Dan dalam kelas pertama.

Saya..kena tak perdulikan dia juga.. Sebab saya bukannya lelaki yang ambil perduli sangat dengan budak perempuan ni.. Tapi..

Boleh ke saya buat macam tu?  
>Ah! Saya kena tak perdulikan dia sama macam saya buat kat budak lain!<p>

**Hihi, my first romance mix story! Yuhu!**

**Oh ya, yang ada underline n bold tu, sebenarnya perkataan bahasa Jepun yang kalu org x tau, bleh refer kat cni:-**

**(1)Shijimi-kun- Nampak x ada _kun_ kat blakang nama dia? Tu gelaran.. Lelaki:_ Kun/San _Perempuan:Chan(kalu pendek, tapi comel)/San(Tinggi, n sexy skit appearance die) Paham?**

**(2) Baca balik nom 1..**

**(3) Kawaii-desu=Comel!**

**Got it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amanah Yang Sungguh 'Berat!'**

**Harrika P.O.V**

Hurm, dah nak cuti, jadi kena la balik kampung lpas ni.. Huhu, kene pakai duit naik LRT..

TING..Sape lak datang rumah aku ni… Semua orang dalam asrama ni kena beli rumah sewa tiap sorang, n ada housemate, kecuali aku.. Best betul duk sorang je.. Hihi..

"Ye, saya datang."

"Hai!"Seorang perempuan yang berambut kuning, matanya hijau,… Sebentar, dia mirip ibuku..

"Mak! Nape mak datang n mana mak tau bilik saya?"

"Mak tanya kawan kamu, Shijimi tu.." Budak Shijimi nih..

"Huh, masuk la, saya buatkan mak air teh.."

"Ok."

Sambil mengacau air teh itu, aku berasa pelik, kerana macam mana dia boleh tau asrama mana aku masuk?

"Sebenarnya, mak ada benda nak kata.. Nah.."Dia menunjukkn cincin perkahwinannya dulu..

"Hmm, nk buat ape ngan cincin ni?"

"Beri kekasih kamu.."

Ya tuhan..Mak?! Nape lak lh amanah yang diberi oleh mak aku tu macam tu?

"Mak… Saya..Takde kekasihla.."

"Ayare?"

Gulp..CAMMANE DIE BLEH TAU PASAL AYARE LAK?! NI MSTI KEJE SI SHIJIMI ATAU BEBUDAK MANE DLM GROUP AKU NIH,..

"Mak.. Dia..K-kawan baru jelah.."

"Yeke?" Dia bleh wat muka **confused **lak.. Adoi,mak aku sorang ni..

"Ye la.. Kalu Har dah couple ngan dia, msti la Har ckap dah tadi.."

"Apa-apa pun, tolong bagi kat sape-sape yang kamu suka.."

"Mak, saya baru je 18,.."

"Dan tak bermakna kamu tiada kekasih.. Oklah, bye.."

"B-bye.."kataku, menghabiskan dialogku.. Sambil memeluk ibuku, rasa seperti curiga, mana dia tahu tentang semua tu?..

**Ayare P.O.V. **

~Esuknyer..~

Mana agaknya nak gi cuti ni..

Nak balik kampung, mak x bagi.. Nape dia tak bagi..

Buat lagu la.. 'Kimi ga, suki de suki de, demo aa,aa, dakedo, dame de dame de, hirakurikana aa ga..' Bunyi ringtone alunan muzik Last Song bergema.. Sape la tel ni..

"H-hello, ini Ayare Shizura gred 2.."

"H-hai,"

Sape la plak ni.. Yang pasti, suara lelaki.. Tapi tak mustahil Ryouna tel, sebab suara dia cam..rendah atau senang, cam sexy skit.. Haha..Dia lagi tinggi dri aku,..

"Ni saya, Akemi.."

"Suara awak lain.."

"Hurm..Skit tekak.."

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaa..Dia rupanya…

"Awak ade gi mana x cuti ni?"Dia tanya..

Cam tau2 je aq tak gi memana..

"Tak. Awak?"

"Nope.."

"Jom gi pesta Kebudayaan malam ni.."

"Ada ke?"

"Hmm."

"Ok, pukul 9."

"Jumpa kat padang Kebudayaan tau."

"Hai'!"**(1)**

**~KE PADANG KEBUDAYAAN~**

**Ryouna P.O.V.**

"Why can't it, be perfect, this love not, even real, why don't I cry for yo… AAAH!"Sedangku menyanyi lagu Lie dari Megurine Luka, tetiba nampak seseorang di muka pintu.. Nak gugur dah jantung, tapi ok lepas dengar suara Yui, my crush…Heh..

"Nape awak jerit hah?"katanya sambil sedikit gelak dihujung ayatnya itu.

"Awak la, kejutkan saya.. Apela.."

"Haha.."

Bila ku pergi keluar dari pintu bilik persalinan itu, terdapat semua ahli kumpulanku diluar..Diorang tak pegi cuti agaknya..

Semua memakai baju kebudayaan mereka.. Cantik, kerana kimono Akemi ada corak bunga, dan baju Shijimi, dan Harrika pula berwarna merah dan biru..

"Jap, mana Ayare?"tanyaku.

"Dia dalam tu lagi, dia tak nak keluar..Gugup.."jawab Akemi.

"Owh.."

TOKTOKTOK..

"Ayare, keluarla.."

"T-tak.."

"Ala, keluarla..Semua dah tunggu tu.."

"…."

Lalu pintu dibuka, dan ternampaklah seorang perempuan yang memakai yukata merah jambu,serta terompah.. Oh ya, jangan lupa,payungnya sekali. Rambutnya pula diikat 'french bun-style'. Bibirnya seperti disapu 'lipgloss',tapi, tak pun,hanya pakai air liur je..

Kecantikannya membuatkan semua orang terdiam, dan tersentap,kerna dia tak pernah ikat rambut camtu,n cantik sangat! Kirei!**(2)**

Akhirnya,dia dilantik menjadi ketua bila pesta itu bermula.

**Ayare P.O.V.**

Kenapa semua orang pandang saya macam tu?... Takut..

Ehem..Ko kena berani….

Pesta pun mula..

Kena seimbang,payung kena ada kat atas kepala,pegang payung dengan betu..Ah!

CAMMANE AQ BLEH JATUH LAK NI?! ALAMAK..NI MESTI TAK TUMPU KAT TEROMPAH NI…

"Cepat,bangun!"kata Harrika, orang yang duduk tepi aku.. Dia hulurkan tangan dia.

"M-maaf.."

"Takpe,biasa la tu.."

Aku sahut tangan dia tu, tapi bukannya kat telapak tangan, tapi kat lengan dia.. Lagipun ada alas ngan baju dia, kalau pegang tangan kang, awkward lak…

**Shijimi P.O.V**

Ayare ni,dia boleh jatuh pula..

Dan Harrika..Dia suka kat Ayare ke?

Haha..Eh,hei!

Seseorang jatuh diatas belakangku.. Akemi, dia pengsan.. Jap, P-E-N-G-S-A-N?!

"Akemi! Bangun!"

"….."

Dia betul betul pengsan..

Tiada cara lain dah, tapi angkat dia ngan cara 'bride-style..'

Mungkin awkward .. Bukan mungkin, tapi MEMANG..

**Harrika P.O.V**

Akhirnya, pesta abis.. Huu,penat giler..

Bila aku terpandang cincin yang mak aku amanahkan tu, terfikir,..

Bila dan betulkah Ayare yang bakal menerima cincin ni?...

**Minna!Wuhu, sorry sbb chapter yang ni pendek.. Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Yurushite Yurushite,… Nape lak la aq nyanyi lagu Gomen Ne ni?! Soo,…Bye, n here u're the dictionary..**

**Hai'! = Ya!**

**Kirei! = Cantik!**

**Paham? N citer ni, dengan campuran skit bahase Jepun ye… Ala,smbil korang bace, sambil tau la… Ok la, bye! Sayonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: Pemberian Harrika, Dan Rahsia Ayare.**

**PS: TOLONG PERGI DARI CHAPTER NI KALAU BARU BERUSIA 9 TAHUN KEBAWAH YE, ADIK2!**

**Harrika P.O.V.**

'Ayare, bleh jumpa kat rumah sy x?' Itulah pesanan aku pada Ayare.. Kerna, mungkin harini aku akan..beri cincin tu.. Tiktoktiktok..

'1 New Message'

'Umm.. Nak wat ape?' ..Memang 'berhati-hati' sungguh die ni..

'Saya..nak bagi awak sesuatu..'balasku.

'Betul?'

'Ye..'

'Okey.. Saya dtg ctu skang… ;)'

Aah! Apa nak cakap nanti?!.. Bleh ke aku tak 'blushing' nanti?!

TINGTONG!

Dia dah sampai..Baiklah, awak kena tenang..

"Hai!"

"Hai.. Masuklah.."

" "

Lepas tu, bermula lah episode yang sangatttttttttt aku takut+malu+sume prasaan..

"Ayare..(Ambil tangan dia)"

"H-harrika.. K-k-kenapa?..(blushing soooooooo madly..)"

"(Ambil cincin, n sarungkan kat jari manis ye..)(blushing..) Saya.. akan jelaskan.."

"T-tapi, cincin ni, u-untuk a-apa?.." Alamak, aku dah wat dia takut ke?

"Mak saya suh bagi .. kat… awak.."

"Oh.." Dia..tak bimbang ke? Dahsyat!

"Saya..dah hilangkan kunci ru-rumah saya.."

"Hah?!"

T-takkanla dia kena duk kat rumah aku plak?!

TINGTONG!

Abang aku dah datang..

"Dia nak bermalam kat cni ke?"

KENAPA KENA SOALAN TU MULA MULA YANG DIA TANYA?!

"Y-ya.."jawabku; ketakutan..

"Biarla.."

"A-arigatou.."kata Ayare..

Malam ni, bulan cerah sangat..

"T-TAK!"

Satu jeritan memecahkan kesenyapan dalam bilik aku tu.. Nampaknya, itu suara..Ayare.. Jap,A-Y-A-R-E?!

"Ayare! Awak tak.."terberhenti ayatku, apabila melihat Ayare dan abangku diatas katil, dan dalam posisi.. Ah!

"H-harrika! Tolong sya!" jerit Ayare.

Ya, dia baru lepas mandi, dan hanya ber..tuala..

"Abang?!" kataku,..

Sambil itu, kelihatan seperti abangku..menyentuh..tempat..yang memang tak sepatutnya.. Dan masa yang sama, kelihatan manic-manik air mata, mula ada di mata Ayare…

"T-t-TAK! J-JANGAN! B-BUKAN..K-KAT SITU!"

"ABANG?! (Ambil 'baseball bat', n pukul kepala dia..)"

"ENGKAU.." katanya… Dan satu tamparan yang kuat hinggap di pipi.. Sedikit darah terhambur..

Sambil ku bergelut bersama abangku sendiri, Ayare hanya mampu ke belakang, dan ada tingkap dibelakangnya..Tingkap rumah aku tiada 'grill'tu, n cermin tingkap pulak terbuka cam ape tah,..

…

….BUM!

Tersentak aku..Tapi,apa tu?

Terus ku turun kebawah.. Laju giler.. Sambil bawa sedikit pakaian utk dia.. Pakaian aku la…

"A-ayare…"

Aku tersentap apabila keadaan Ayare berlumuran darah di dada, serta kepala.. Lantas ramai orang berkerumun disitu.. Dan aku mengambil tualanya, dan menutupkan tubuh nya. Tapi, dia masih hidup.. Aku mendail, 110, **(1) **dan ambulans pun datang..

**Ayare P.O.V**

Aku..dimana?..

Ramai orang dikelilingku.. 2 perempuan, dan 3 lelaki,.. Hanya seorang sahaja yang aku cam, Ryouna..

"R-ryouna…"

"Ya?" kedengaran sedikit suaranya seperti orang yang menangis..

Selepas aku mengkerdipkan mataku dalam berberapa kali, aku nampak, semua yang berada disitu ialah kawan sekelab ku sendiri; Ryouna,Akemi,Shijimi,Yuu,dan Harrika..

Akhirnya aku stabil..

Tapi,dada dan kepalaku terasa pedih, bercampur sakit..Aku menahannya sahaja..

"Ayare, awak kena bertahan.."kata Shijimi.. Lantas, dia memandang kejari manis ku, ya, yang bersarung cincin itu..

"Jap, awak.. pakai cincin ke?"

"Ta-maksud saya, y-ya.."

"Owh.."katanya, masih mengerling cincin dijariku..

Tiba-tiba, seorang doktor masuk, dan katanya….

"Oh, kamu dah bangun ya? Bagus la tu! Kami dah dapatkan x-ray kamu, dan kami perlu memasukkan tiub kedalam paru-paru kamu.."

"HAH?!"jerit ku.. "Ryouna.. Sakit t-tak?.."

" Taklah.. Nah, amik selimut ni.. kalau sakit, gigit selimut tu kuat2.. Tak sakitla nanti!"katanya, sambil senyum..

"H-harrika.."

"Ya?"lantas dia menunduk.

"Boleh aw-awak simpan rahsia tadi tu?"

"Baiklah."

"T-terima kasih.."

Itu ialah ayat terakhirku sebelum aku pengsan..

Setelah ku tejaga semula, terasa sedikit sakit di dadaku.. Mungkin sebab tiub itu.. Dah la! Taknak tengok dah lubang tu!Ngeri.. Memang takdek langsung calang nak jadi doktor bedah… haaha.. Ah..Sakitnya dah datang.. Tak..Aku tak boleh mengalirkan air mata walau setitis..Ahh….

**Ryouna P.O.V**

Cahaya dimatanya dah hilang,bibirnya pucat,…..

Macammanalah agaknya kesakitanya.. Akhirnya, dia tertidur dengan air matanya mengalir..

Dia kejap jaga kejap tak..

Tapi.. apa yang dia bisikkan ke telinga Harrika tadi?

"H-harrika, .."

"Wat?"

"A-apa yang Ayare bisikkan pada awak tadi?"

"…..T-tak d-de apa…"

Dia lebih gagap dari biasa..Mesti ada sesuatu..

"Honestly,please."kataku..

"I've being honest!"katanya..

Seperti ada apa-apa yang..dia cuba untuk sorok..

**Harrika P.O.V.**

Aku..telah menipu?.. Argh, tak,apa..apa ni?! Kenapa kepala aku …. Aku..tak seimbang!..

"HARRIKA-KUN! Kenapa?!"

"Ah… Sa-sa…Saya.."

"Kenapa?!"

"Sasasegawa Sasami.."  
>"Kenapa dengan Sasami?!"<p>

Tiba-tiba,ingatanku datang semula..

Ini..bukan..realiti!

**How it goes? Heehehe, sorry for some adult element tu.. XD Ala, nk wat citer je.. Nsib baik jngan smpai jadi..citer yang ade hentai,sudah..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tolong! Sasasegawa Sasami! Sakitnya Tak Terperi!**

**Ryouna P.O.V.**

Sasases..Saze..Ah?! SASASEGAWA SASAMI?! Hah, baru bleh ckap nama dier.. Tapi, sape die? ..

Alahai, lepas sorang, sorang lak kene,…

"Hei, awk kenal tak Sasami tu?"tanya Akemi.

"Tak.. Orang lain?"

Lepas tanya stiap orang, tiada sape tau.. Yang tinggal, Ayare dan Harrika..Harrika tgh 'unconscious' lagi..

Dia paut kat bahu Shijimi..

"Harrika,siapa Sass…Sasasewaga Sasami tu?"tanya Akemi lagi.. Hihu,perasan x die sbut name org tu salah?..

"…D-dia..t-tunggu saya..a-atas j-ambatan.."

Jambatan?

"Saya.. kena langgar hari tu.."

Ah?! Kena langgar?!

.

.

.

**Harrika P.O.V.**

Tolonglah..berhenti.. Kenapa semua kena berpusing?..Sasami..hentikan semua ni…

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Harrika,tunggu saya kat atas jambatan, ya!"

"Ye!"

Sasasegawa Sasami.. Dia..kembar saya.. Cuma jantina, dan mata lain.. Juga ketinggian dan paras rambut.

Rambutnya panjang keparas pinggang, dan berikatkan jalinan.. Matanya ungu, dan ada klip rambut seperti saya.. Namun, pada masa itu, klip dirambut saya hanya satu, dan bukannya dua..

"Sasami!"kataku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya..

Tapi, dia hanya berhenti di tengah jalan..

Sedang aku mahu mendekati dan meletakkan tangan dibahu dia, satu tamparan yang kuat hinggap kea rah aku..

Aku sangat terkejut, dan.. dia berkata..,.

" Walau saya ni kembar awak sendiri, awk ingat saya takde prasaan marah?! Saya ialah seorang Gatchamansu! Saya akan buat awak ..sakit satu hari nanti!"katanya..

Dia..Gatchmansu?!.. Gatchamansu ialah satu kumpulan dimana mereka bukan manusia biasa.. Mereka disuntik satu ubat yang dipanggil 'O-realm'.. Dan..tiba-tiba..

'VROOOOM!' Satu motosikal lalu dari belakang Sasami.. Dan, dia dilanggar, manakala aku..tercampak dari jambatan itu, lalu jatuh diatas tanah atau rumput..

Walau darah mengalir, aku tetap mahu melihat Sasami,apa keadaannya?!

Bila ku sampaike atas jambatan semula, tiada langsung setitik atau apa apa pun..Malah,dia tidak berada disitu..

Kakiku terasa lemah,lalu jatuh..

**~FLASHBACK ABIS~**

Saya..berhalusinasi.. Saya tak boleh hidup kalau macam ni..

.

.

Selepas itu aku pergi ke klinik,lalu mengambil ubat..

Memang aku rasa halusinasi tu dah habis, tapi..aku tak boleh tidur..

Pelik tak kenapa nama Sasasegawa Sasami berlainan dengan nama aku; Harrika Kyousuke? Sebab, mak aku tak suka dia.. Bukan aku nak mengata, tapi dia 'lambat' sikit dari aku.. Pastu, nama betul dia, ..Ann Kyousuke.. Dan, dia akhirnya, terpaksa berada di rumah orang lain..

Kali terakhir aku bermain dengannya, ialah bila aku 10 tahun.. Dan dia … memandang serong padaku sekarang..Klip rambutnya itu, dia buang ke tanah sejak kami berdua terserempak apabila aku 16 tahun..

Dan..dia menukar namanya.. Aku,..mahu berjumpa dengannya!

Tapi, ianya mustahil..

**Sasasegawa P.O.V.**

Harrika..aku tahu kau sedang sakit sekarang.. Heh, kau jangan harap kita akan berjumpa lagi!

…(Hempaskan diri atas ktil)…

Harrika! Tak! Saya nak jumpa awak sangat! Saya tak tahan dah nak duduk dalam dunia yang penuh dengan senyuman palsu!.. Penyamaran!.. .. Tolonglah.. Aku,..nak pergi semula sekolah lama aku.. Sekolah yang aku duduk,.. Semua muridnya.. Sangat tak sesuai untuk aku.. Aku nak jumpa Ryouna serta rakannya..

Aku akan pergi;esok..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kedatangan Seseorang Dan Rahsia Terbongkar..**

Hari dah petang… Dan.. Harrika pula berada di biliknya.. Shijimi membawanya…

**Harrika P.O.V**

Ah.. Kat mana saya?..

Hah?! Jap,…

Kenapa..Bila..

Oi, tunggu saya!

Mereka dah takde..

Mungkin di taman?

Sebaik aku jalan disekeliling taman itu, aku ternampak kelibat Akemi.. Dia yang paling senang nak cam sebab dia punya rambut ada 'streak' merah dari rambutnya yang pink tu… **(1) **Serta, matanya sebelah biru dan sebelah lagi warna hijau.. Dia memang dilahirkan begitu.. Sebab tu la dia memakai 'eye-patch' tu.. Dia buat sendiri, dan mula pakainya bila berusia 10 tahun, kerana dia dibuli kerana warna matanya itu.. Sampai sekarang dia pakai.. Tapi kami tahu sebab dia pernah membuka 'eye-patch'nya itu bila kami ke pantai satu masa dahulu..

"H-harrika.." panggil Ryouna dengan nada yang sedikit gugup..

"Ya?"

"Awak ada tak rahsia yang selama ni awak tak bagitau kami?" tanyanya..

Pada masa itu, hati saya bagai..pecah.. Hanya membisu..

Dan tiba-tiba, terasa seperti sesuatu mengalir dari mata ke pipi.. Dan akhirnya, jatuh.. Ya, saya menangis..

"Harrika, bagitau saya yang benar.. Awak tak pernah nak tipu, kan?" kata Akemi..

Ayare mula berdiri, dan mula pergi dari situ.. Dan dia menutup mukanya dengan tangannya..

Akhirnya, aku rebah ketanah..

Dan aku menceritakan segalanya dengan tangisan penyesalan.. Selesaiku bercerita, Ayare datang kehadapanku, dengan airmatanya yang masih mengalir..

"Awak bukanlah yang terbaik.. Awak dah pecahkan..satu rahsia… Memang awak tak berguna!" katanya..

Sejurus itu, aku berdiri, dan mula melihat wajahnya..

"Awak tak guna!" katanya lagi..

"Awak nampak tak ni? Saya akan tanggalkan dan tempat yang sepatutnya benda ni ada ialah di tanah!"

Sambil menunjukkan cincin dijarinya, dia menanggalkanya dan lemparnya ketanah..

"Harrika.. Awak…"

"Ya, saya dah mungkiri janji awak.. Dan saya patut pergi.."aku pun berlalu pergi..

"Tak! Harrika!"

Seperti sesuatu memelukku..

"Maafkan saya! Saya bertindak diliuar keadaan! Yang tak betulnya, saya!" katanya..

"Tak mengapa, Ayare.."

"Maafkan saya!..."

"Kan saye dah cakap tadi, takpe.."

"Y..yeke?"

Aku hanya senyum.. Dan dia mula berasa lega..

"Ohh.. Skarang kami dah tau yang benar.. Kami akan simpan rahsia tu.." kata Yui..

Ah! Nasib baik ada kumpulan yang macam ni..

**Ayare P.O.V**

Akhirnya….. berakhir sudah..

"H..harrika.."

Suara seorang perempuan muda kedengaran di belakang kami.. Kami melilau untuk cari mana agaknya punca bunyi itu..

"Ann.."jawab Harrika.. Dia kenal ke?

Hurm.. Mata ungu, dan mata Harrika biru keunguan, warna rambut, .. klip rambut..

Jap,.. klip rambut?! Klip rambut dia sama dengan Harrika..

"Ryouna, awak kenal ke?"

"Rasa macam kenal…"balasnya..

"Harrika! Saya dah buat awak sakit! Walau saya ni Gatchamansu, rasa adik beradik masih ada dalam diri saya! Saya bukannya Sasasegawa Sasami! Saya Ann, kembar Harrika dari keluarga Kyousuke!"

Sasasegawa Sasami?

Kembar Harrika?

Ann Kyousuke.. Nama betul?

Lalu dia berlari menuju ke Harrika dan peluk dia..

"Takpa, Ann.. Saya dah tau.. Jadi, boleh kita buat macam dulu?"

"Ya!"

Wow.. Dia.. cantik sangat..

"Ann?! Awak ke tu?!"jerit Ryouna; dan terus ke budak tu..

"Ryouna! Gembira jumpa awak! Ey, awak dah tinggi lagi dari saya.. Jap, bila masa awak dah jadi.. perempuan yang sangat 'seksi' ni?"**(2)**

"Hellow, saye memang dah lahir camni…"

"Haha, yela,yela.."

"Ini Ayare, Yui, saye, Akemi, dan Shijimi.." kenal Ryouna pada Ann..

"Hai! Dan dalam ayat tadi, tak payah la sebut 'saye' tu.. Saya dah tau.."

Die due orang ni.. Ade aje la yang buat orang ketawa..

"Sebenarnya, Gatchamansu tu ape bende?" tanya Shijimi..

"Gatchamansu ialah seseorang yang dapat kelebihan.. Saya dapat kelebihan untuk melihat dalam gelap, dan boleh membaca nasib.. Tapi saye tak mahir bace nasib lagik.." terang Ann..

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" kata kami semua.. Panjang..

"Jadi, nak masuk kumpulan kami tak?" tanya Harrika pada Ann.

"Nak!"

Sekarang, kami dah tau sape Sasasegawa tu sebenarnya..

"Ah, ape ni?" kata Ryouna..

"Poster… Lakonan?"

"Hmm.. Nak masuk tak?"

"Hey, nak masuk berlakon tak?"

"Bleh gak.."kata Yui..

"Saye bleh wat skrip!" katanya lagik..

"Saye wat efek khas!" Wah, Ann! Tak tau lak kene ade efek khas ni..

"Jadi, Ayare, Harrika dan Ryouna . dan saya, berlakon la?" tanya Shijimi.

"Ye!"

Jadi, Jom kita mulakan, TTAS!

**Hulu! Watcha doing?**

**Imagine jela, yang citer nih anime.. N anime x de yang logik, kan?**

**Bayangkan je la, ape yang Ann maksudkan pade Ryouna tu. Tapi memang Ryouna tu jenis cam 'sexy' tu… **

**Okie! Bye! Sayounara! Haveanicaday!Ohyes,thenextchapterpasalbuatlakonanmuzikaluntukbebudak.. Yangpalingchildish,Ayarela.. So,apebakaldiabuatuntukbebudaktu? **


End file.
